


Интервью

by mila007



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, Football, Football | Soccer, Football | Soccer Player Charles, Humor, Interviews, Journalism, Journalist Erik, M/M, Romance, Sports
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это был не самый удачный день в жизни Эрика Леншерра. Да тут еще и послали брать интервью у нового игрока “Арсенала”... Как будто не знают, что Эрик не любит футбол!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Интервью

**Author's Note:**

> Катализатором для развития идеи послужили картинки в этом посте: http://xmfc.diary.ru/p199713319.htm  
> ...но потом что-то пошло не так (цы)

Утро не задалось. Это был один из тех дней, когда кофе в турке сбегает, тостер сжигает последний кусок хлеба, ключи от квартиры ищутся полчаса, чтобы, в итоге, обнаружить их лежащими в кармане вчерашнего пиджака, а телефон сообщает о нулевом балансе на счету. 

Проводку в квартире также не мешало бы поменять — потому что одновременно включенные в розетку чайник (чай — не кофе, но тоже жидкость с утра) и ноутбук (пополнить счет на телефоне проще всего через он-лайн сервис) вырубили пробки во всём блоке. Смирившись с тем, что это не день Бэкхема, Эрик распихал по карманам ключи, мобильный и проездные на транспорт — пользоваться автомобилем при таком начале дня он не рискнул — и вышел на улицу. С тем, что сегодня в офис он опаздывает, оставалось только смириться. 

Звонок от начальства застал его на выходе из станции подземки и разрешил тяжкие думы — идти напрямую в офис или завернуть в “Старбакс”. 

— Леншерр, ты где шляешься? — Эмма с утра была бодрой, звонкой и явно в ударе. 

— Уже на подходе, — отрапортовал Эрик. 

— Захвати мне бурды из “Старбакса”, и чтобы через десять минут был у меня в кабинете. Буду вам с Алексом задание выдавать. 

— На тему? 

— Поедешь мне статью года добывать, — в трубке раздались короткие гудки. Приветствия и прощания были не в стиле Эммы Фрост. 

Убрав телефон в карман, Эрик свернул к кофейне. Выстояв привычную утреннюю очередь, он заказал чёрный кофе с шоколадом для себя и, мстительно прищурившись, карамельный капуччино с двойной порцией сливок для Эммы. Она же просила бурду. 

В редакции было как всегда шумно, людно и суетливо. Шон, рыжий фотограф-стажёр, отданный на попечительство Алексу, чуть не сбил Эрика с ног, проносясь мимо него с пачкой свежеотпечатанных фотографий. Ругнувшись мальцу вслед, Эрик направился прямиком в кабинет Эммы. 

— Доставка кофе, — в кабинет к начальству он ввалился без стука. Эмма сидела в кресле, закинув свои длиннющие ноги на стол, и разговаривала по телефону. Царственным жестом она позволила Эрику подать ей кофе. В кресло для посетителей Леншерр приземлился, не дожидаясь очередной милости. 

— ...и чтобы интервью с Хоулеттом было у меня на столе к завтрашнему вечеру! Канада — главный соперник нашей хоккейной сборной, я хочу, чтобы мы собрали про них как можно больше информации. 

Положив трубку, она взяла стаканчик с капуччино и отхлебнула. 

— Ты меня разочаровал, дорогой, — ухмыльнулась она. — Я ожидала кокосовой стружки или чего-то ещё более приторного. 

— Всё для любимого начальства, — оскалился Леншерр. — С тебя, кстати, баксы. 

Эмма закатила глаза. 

— Что за задание? 

— Сейчас придёт Алекс, и я расскажу вам подробности. 

Эрик вздохнул. По своей природе он был необщительным человеком. Как при этом он попал в журналисты — ещё одна печальная страница в его жизни. Ты начинаешь карьеру бодро — самым молодым в истории издания его редактором, всё идет прекрасно, ты постепенно продираешься вверх — потому что, несмотря на то, что устроили тебя по рекомендации твоего дипломного руководителя, ты действительно талантлив и редактура — твоя стихия от и до. Но внезапно приходит кризис, а с ним — смена власти, и вот ты — уже не преуспевающий редактор таблоида для мужчин, а журналист в спортивном обозревателе. Пусть и очень известном и широко распространённом, но всё же — спортивный обозреватель — не "Форбс", а журналист — не редактор. 

О старых временах, как воспоминание, осталась ноющая зубной болью ненависть к Шоу и внезапно вспыхнувшая благодарность к стерве Фрост, на поверку оказавшейся не таким уж и плохим человеком. Нет, стервой она не переставала быть, но осмелилась не просто приютить у себя впавшего в немилость Шоу опального редактора, но и дать ему работу. 

Размышления Эрика были прерваны ворвавшимся в кабинет Алексом — их штатным фотографом. Он как всегда сеял вокруг себя хаос и глянцевые фотографии, разлетевшиеся из папки, которую он держал подмышкой. 

— Простите, босс, накладки, — буркнул он себе под нос, опускаясь на колени и собирая разлетевшиеся снимки. — Что там за задание? 

Эмма невозмутимо отхлебнула кофе из стаканчика с зелёной эмблемой и сказала: 

— Вы едете на базу “Арсенала”. Они только-только перекупили нападающего у "Селтика" — Чарльза Ксавье, или как-то так. В общем, парень — звезда всех последних матчей у шотландцев. Хочу развернутое интервью с ним. И чтоб информация была погорячее, и поинтереснее читалось. Редко к нам горцы захаживают. 

— Не-е-е-ет, — простонал Эрик. — Эмма, ты же знаешь, футболисты — не моё. Давай я тебе про теннис напишу, там, или про шахматы? Отличный же вид спорта — шахматы! Или про Формулу? Я же твой местный специалист по болидам и вообще… 

— И вообще, Леншерр, ты охренел, — подытожила Эмма. — Босс даёт тебе задание, и ты не должен его оспаривать. Я хочу интервью с новым форвардом “Арсенала”. Я хочу, чтобы под этой статьей стояло твоё имя. Всё, что тебе остается сделать — поднять свою задницу, подхватить Алекса под ручку и направиться туда, где через полтора часа начинается их тренировка. Если вам очень сильно повезет, вы успеете опросить нашего горца до её начала, — Эмма перевела взгляд на Алекса. — Вопросы, пожелания? 

— Никаких, — помотал головой тот, бросая Эмме на стол принесённую папку. — Вот то, что ты заказывала. 

— Спасибо, сладкий. А теперь — марш отсюда. И чтобы статья получилась отличная. Я хочу портрет на обложку и фото на развороте. 

Эрику с Алексом оставалось только подчиниться. 

Полоса невезения, начавшаяся у Эрика утром, продолжалась. И она всё длилась, и длилась, и длилась, извиваясь длиннохвостой тянучкой на половину Вест-Энда. Он тяжело вздохнул, откинувшись на спинку пассажирского сидения и стараясь не вслушиваться в немелодичный свист, которым Алекс аккомпанировал звучавшей из динамиков песне. 

— Ты чего такой смурной? 

— Потому что до начала тренировки мы не успеем. И я понимаю, что нам сейчас либо разворачиваться и ехать по своим делам, либо тусить там четыре часа, в ожидании её окончания. 

— У меня на сегодня дел нет. Вернее, есть, но я ими, если откровенно, заниматься не хочу, — пожал плечами Алекс. — Поэтому давай расслабимся и получим удовольствие. Тем более, я всегда болел за “Арсенал”, и попасть на их тренировку — это как исполнение мечты детства. 

Эрик только закатил глаза. А он надеялся, что только на его родине футбол является второй религией. Но нет, британцы тут даже немцам умудрялись давать форму.   
От перспективы проторчать четыре часа на стадионе Эрик нахмурился еще больше: 

— И что вы все в футболе находите? — пробормотал он под нос. 

Алекс хмыкнул и сделал вид, что не расслышал — дискуссии с Эриком про футбол были неотъемлемой частью развлечения у всей редакции. На памяти фотографа, Леншерр был первым и единственным немцем, который не любил этот вид спорта. Хотя остальные просто считали, что Эрик слишком хорошо скрывает свою любовь. 

Когда они приехали к базе, тренировка уже шла полным ходом. На входе их встретила сногсшибательная рыжая красотка мисс Грей — менеджер “Арсенала” по связям с общественностью. 

— Добрый день, — она приветливо улыбнулась, пожимая руки поочередно Эрику и Алексу. — Эмма уже позвонила мне и предупредила, что вы задержитесь. До конца тренировки осталось полтора часа, и вам придется подождать мистера Ксавье. Я могу предложить вам кофе в переговорной или места на стадионе в пресс-уголке с видом на тренировку. 

— Второе, пожалуйста, — улыбнулся Алекс, помахивая камерой. — И, если вы не против, я бы начал снимать прямо сейчас. 

— Не проблема, мы уже обсудили все детали с Эммой, допуск у вас есть, — улыбнулась мисс Грей. — Следуйте за мной. 

Эрик, тяжело вздохнув, пошёл за Алексом — он лучше бы с огромным удовольствием провел время в переговорке — там наверняка были удобные кресла, кондиционер и вай-фай. Но по милости его коллеги теперь придется ещё почти два часа жариться на не по-лондонски ярком солнце. 

Устроившись в жестком пластиковом кресле, Эрик достал телефон и углубился в изучение органайзера — нужно было составить расписание на ближайшие полторы недели. Хоть какую-то пользу из вынужденного ожидания нужно было извлечь. 

— Нет, ты веришь в это? — оторвался от камеры Алекс, оглядываясь через плечо на Эрика. Он сиял, будто наступило второе Рождество. — Мы с тобой — на тренировке “Арсенала”! 

— Сейчас побегу штаны менять от счастья, — буркнул Эрик. 

— Зануда ты, Леншерр! — Алекс вновь отвернулся к полю. — Нет, ну ты хотя бы глянь. Ты не ценишь, но детям потом расскажешь. Может, у тебя сын будет не такой далёкий от футбола. 

Эрик хмыкнул. Сын у него был, и от футбола он был ой как далек. В частности, сейчас сын он был на легкоатлетических сборах, заплатить за которые Магда заставила, конечно же, бывшего мужа. С другой стороны, хорошо, что не футбол — Эрик довольно чётко представлял себе, какие деньги тут замешаны, и они были явно больше, чем те, которые тратятся на бегунов. 

Впрочем, глаза от телефона Эрик всё же оторвал. Скучающе оглядев стадион, он перевел взгляд на футболистов. И с трудом сглотнул слюну. Потому что зрелище, представшее его глазам, того стоило.   
Эти их короткие белые шортики нужно запретить законодательно. Как и прогибы. И наклоны. И… какая задница! Кажется, Эрик явно что-то упускал в этом виде спорта.

Заинтересовавший его парень как раз закончил растяжку и выпрямился, откидывая со лба намокшие от пота кучерявые волосы. Подхватив валявшуюся возле его ног бутылку (и для этого ему нужно было совершить ещё один наклон, спасибо тебе за это, бог футбола!), он с жадностью принялся пить воду. Эрик, как зачарованный, смотрел на белую шею, на двигающееся адамово яблоко. Ему даже пришлось облизнуть внезапно пересохшие губы. Когда же футболист, оторвавшись от бутылки, повторил его жест, Эрик почувствовал, что пришло время закинуть ногу на ногу и подумать о чём-нибудь ужасном. Например, об Эмме. Хотя нет, мысли об Эмме не помогали. А что, если… 

— Добрый день, — раздалось у Эрика над головой. Он подпрыгнул, чуть не выронив телефон, когда обнаружил, что прямо перед ним стоит тот самый кучерявый футболист и смотрит на него своими невероятными синими глазами. 

— Д-да, добрый, — промямлил Эрик. 

— Я заметил, что вы на меня смотрите, решил подойти поздороваться. Я — Чарльз Ксавье, — он протянул руку. 

Мыслительные процессы в мозгу Эрика будто замедлились, он, как зачарованный, смотрел на движущиеся невероятно алые губы, и услышанное имя дошло до него не сразу. 

— О! Эрик. Эрик Леншерр, — он пожал протянутую руку, не отрывая взгляда от лица футболиста. — Я, собственно, к вам и приехал. Интервью брать. 

Лицо Ксавье осветила яркая улыбка: 

— О, Джин предупреждала. Я с удовольствием дам вам, — он облизал губы, — подробное интервью. Только вам придётся дождаться окончания тренировки, и я весь ваш, — и он хитро подмигнул Эрику, развернулся, махнул рукой и направился обратно на поле. 

— Слюни подбери, — Алекс пнул Эрика в плечо. — И хотя бы заготовку вопросов сделай. 

Эрик в ответ молча вернул пинок и вновь уставился в телефон — больше смотреть на поле он не рисковал. Ему и так ещё предстояло общаться наедине с Чарльзом, и к тому моменту действительно стоило бы чуть-чуть успокоиться. И подготовиться. И начать думать мозгом, а не… 

Эрик вздохнул, всё-таки забросив ногу на ногу. Кажется, сегодняшний день действительно решил испытать все его добродетели. 

На следующее утро Эрик опять опоздал на работу. И на утро после этого. И все следующие недели тоже. Впрочем, у него была уважительная причина — квартира, которую снимали для Чарльза, находилась совершенно на другом конце города. 

Эмма перестала рычать на Эрика за его опоздания, когда номер с Ксавье на обложке разошёлся тройным тиражом. Эрик предполагал, что тому немало поспособствовали проскочившие в сеть фото, на которых были запечатлены за романтическим ужином новый форвард “Арсенала” и некий журналист из спортивного обозревателя. Но Эмма категорически открещивалась от какой-либо причастности к этому, а то, что Шона, внезапно, взяли в постоянный штат… в мире бывают ещё и не такие совпадения.


End file.
